


Разоблачённая

by alikssepia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Один и тот же танец много раз. Иногда вела она, иногда он. Порой бывало трудно вспомнить, чего они хотели друг от друга. Добыть информацию? Взять в плен? Разжиться артефактом или оружием? Или всё это уже было не важно? Ему ни разу не удавалось её поймать; ей не удавалось подловить его.Но, может, в этот раз всё будет иначе?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laid Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278871) by Silvershine. 



Последнее солнце почти заходило, тени удлинились. Ярко-оранжевые искры летели на ветру, как горящие снежинки. Кайло метался между деревьями и с рыком рассекал мешавшие ветви, а мусорщица проворно уворачивалась и ускользала.  
  
Ничто не заставляло его чувствовать себя таким неловким и неуклюжим, как эта девчонка с её лёгкой грацией. В груди разгоралась досада; он взревел и разрубил дерево надвое. Он не был прытким и восполнял нехватку проворства необузданной мощью, но девчонка, казалось, предугадывала любое его движение и каждый раз выскакивала из-под падающих стволов за пределы досягаемости.  
  
Один и тот же танец много раз. Иногда вела она, иногда он. Порой бывало трудно вспомнить, чего они хотели друг от друга. Добыть информацию? Взять в плен? Разжиться артефактом или оружием? Или всё это уже было не важно? Ему ни разу не удавалось её поймать; ей не удавалось подловить его.  
  
Но, может, в этот раз всё будет иначе?  
  
Девчонка выскочила из-за деревьев и не раздумывая бросилась в заросли ежевики и терновника. Кайло — за ней. Он отвлечённо восхитился её бесшабашностью: облачение защитит его от самых глубоких царапин, а у неё руки и ноги были голые. Один шип расцарапал ему щеку, за другие он зацепился плащом и был вынужден остановиться. С яростным рёвом он резко крутанул меч, и опалённые колючки и изрядная часть плаща упали к его ногам. Он дышал с трудом, но снова рванул вперёд.  
  
Мягкая серая ткань запуталась в ветвях, как бы намекая, что и девушка не оказалась столь ловка, чтобы пробраться без потерь. Он сорвал куртку, прижал её к носу и глубоко вдохнул аромат. Пот, масло и нечто нежное, безымянное, знакомое лучше её имени.  
  
Он небрежно отбросил куртку и вырвался из зарослей. Она уже поджидала его; красные полоски покрывали каждый дюйм её кожи, одежда почти вся была в клочья.  
  
— Ну давай же! — ощерилась она; огонь и решительность сверкали в её глазах ярче кровавого заката у неё за спиной. — Давай уже покончим с этим!  
  
Не говоря ни слова, он атаковал. Когда-то давным-давно такой удар мог бы заставить её пошатнуться, но теперь биться с ней было всё равно что с водой: его энергия уходила в сторону, могучие удары не достигали цели, и меч, едва поцеловав её клинок, безобидно соскальзывал. Она выводила его из себя. Невысокая, тоненькая и хрупкая — но поразить её было не легче, чем побороть дым.  
  
Досада подвела его: он рубанул слишком яростно, слишком широко; она подобралась вплотную и нанесла удар, который оказался сильней, чем можно было предположить, глядя на её сложение. Он пошатнулся и упал на колено, успев схватить её за край блузы.  
  
Ежевика сделала своё дело — пальцы Кайло довершили расправу над тонкой тканью. Рей отпрянула, блуза порвалась. Так Кайло Рен узнал, что девчонка-мусорщица ничего под ней не носит.  
  
Заморгав, словно в глаза било солнце, он уставился на девушку: та повернулась к нему с сердитым вызовом во взгляде. По безупречной глади её кожи, покрытой тонкими царапинами, проходила граница загара. Одна царапина сочилась кровью, прямо под веснушкой, темневшей на краю маленького розового соска. Он был того же цвета, что и её губы, рассеянно подумал Кайло и бросил взгляд ей на лицо, чтобы удостовериться.  
  
Девушка недоверчиво откинула меч в сторону.  
  
— В чём дело? — строго спросила она. — Сисек никогда не видел?  
  
По правде говоря, не видел.  
  
Летящий в голову сапог он тоже не видел, засмотревшись на задорные маленькие бугорки. Они и "извращенец проклятый" было последнее, что он помнил, когда очнулся с больной головой и ртом, набитым землёй.  
  
Когда позднее Верховный лидер потребовал объяснить, как мусорщица вновь сумела улизнуть, он только и мог, что прибегнуть к старым отмазкам.  
  
— В ней... присутствует... Сила.  



End file.
